<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jerseys and kisses by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428215">jerseys and kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Not the Gross Kind, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Sharing Clothes, flynn has a lot of spunk, i mean she's wearing his jersey does that count???, nick has a crush on flynn, nick's friends are assholes to him lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo Nick!"</p>
<p>Nick turned around from his locker at the sound of two of his teammates, rolling his eyes as they walked over to him. Will and Trason had identical smirks on their faces, something the twins often did and he knew one thing for sure - something was up. </p>
<p>"What did you two idiots do?" Trason scoffed, running a medium brown-skinned hand through his short dreads. "It's not what we did. It's what you did Holland." Nick raised an eyebrow at them as they both started laughing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn/Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jerseys and kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yo Nick!"<br/><br/>Nick turned around from his locker at the sound of two of his teammates, rolling his eyes as they walked over to him. Will and Trason had identical smirks on their faces, something the twins often did and he knew one thing for sure - something was up. <br/><br/>"What did you two idiots do?" Trason scoffed, running a medium brown-skinned hand through his short dreads. "It's not what we did. It's what you did Holland." Nick raised an eyebrow at them as they both started laughing. <br/><br/>"What?" He asked and Will sobered up enough to explain. <br/><br/>"Y'know how everyone's wearing the jersey of their favourite player today?" Nick nodded having a feeling of where this was about to go. <br/><br/>"Flynn Rioux is wearing yours. And these tall ass heels. She looks hot, dude. If I was you... I'd totally ask her out." Nick felt his heart drop into his stomach. He'd had feelings for Flynn for a while, after his breakup with Carrie and the whole situation with Julie. <br/><br/>It felt weird, liking Flynn after he'd dated one of her ex-friends and almost dated Julie, but both Carrie and Julie had reassured him that it was ok, that neither of them was bothered by it. <br/><br/>"Oh?" He said to himself, immediately feeling dumb. His face felt like it was burning as Trason smirked again. "Aww. Is Nickypoo short-circuiting?" Nick rolled his eyes, shoving his friend away from him. <br/><br/>"Shut up." He looked over Trason's shoulder into the crowd, his hazel eyes scanning the busy hallway. He saw Flynn walk out of her class and into the hallway. They locked eyes and he could feel his heart pounding. <br/><br/>Flynn walked over, and he watched as she moved her way through the hallway before stopping in front of him and the other boys, who snickered. "Hey boys," Flynn said and he could hear his friends laughing quietly behind him. <br/><br/>"Nice jersey Flynn," Will said, his eyes scanning her body. Nick gritted his teeth, slight jealousy starting to build up. His friends immediately picked up on his change in demeanour and he could hear Trason's snickering. <br/><br/>"Thanks." The dark-skinned girl said, flipping her braids over her shoulder as she leaned up against the lockers. "So what do you think of my outfit Nick?" She asked, batting her eyes at him and fuck, was he really that obvious? <br/><br/>"You look, uh, amazing." Flynn grinned, and all he could think about was how long her legs looked with those heels on. <br/><br/>He licked his lips, forcing himself to look at her face. Flynn smiled at him, and damn, his heart was seriously pounding now. <br/><br/>Thankfully, the universe took pity on him, and the warning bell for class change rang. "Yo, we gotta go to practice!" Trason said, bumping his hip into his brother's. "See you there Holland, Rioux," Will called over his shoulder as he walked away and Flynn and Nick both waved them off. <br/><br/>Flynn turned back to him, and he let his eyes trail down. She smirked at him, moving closer. "So... you must really like my outfit today huh?" Nick spluttered as his eyes widened. "I-uh." Flynn laughed, leaning forward and kissing him softly, and Nick stood there, startled for a moment before kissing her back. <br/><br/>Before it could go any further, the final bell rang and they pulled apart, Flynn shooting him a sly grin. She kissed his cheek before walking away. "I'll see you at lunch." She called over her shoulder and Nick watched as she walked away. <br/><br/>Huh. He thought. He smiled to herself, still feeling the touch of her lips against his as he ran to practice. Things had definitely just gotten interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>